battle_catsfandomcom-20200222-history
Gamatoto Expedition
Gamatoto Expedition (ガマトト探検隊 Gamatoto tanken-tai) is a game feature added in version 5.0 of Nyanko Daisensou and The Battle Cats which player gives a task to Gamatoto to search for items. This feature lets player to obtain upgrade XP, Catfood, power-up or some other items without doing anything after a period of time passed. Explanation The expedition screen can be accessed from the main menu screen after selecting a chapter. The button is located on the same row as cat/enemy library (encyclopedia) and treasure (if in main story chapters) buttons. You can start an expedition task by tapping the Gamatoto on the center of the screen. The top right button enables reminder should the task is completed. The shop button is a shortcut to expedition power-up located in the premium shop. The expedition task is separated into areas and three task duration options. The task duration decides how long the Gamatoto goes for expedition which affect how much the result in numbers and the expedition point multiplier. While the area decides what kind of expedition result can be possibly obtained, the average number of upgrade XP and Catfood usually acquired and how much the base expedition point Gamatoto acquire for the expedition task. Each area also has specific unlocking requirement of the Gamatoto's level and player's user rank. The player has to meet all the requirements specified before able to do expedition on a locked area. Once an expedition task is confirmed, a screen will show the remaining expedition timer along with home icon button to cancel the task and power-ups to accelerate the progress. Warning: Cancelling an expedition task will forfeits any rewards and power-up used will not be returned. You also need to enable your wireless connection in order to leave the game screen without "freezing" Gamatoto. Task cancellation requires a confirmation and once confirmed will be completed in instant. Upon returning after the timer expired, Gamatoto will shown running back in then gains the expedition point according to the expedition done. There is a chance to gain 1.5x for expedition result gained affecting the expedition point and/or the number of drops obtained. Tap the Gamatoto again to get the expedition result. a screen log will show what Gamatoto has found during the expedition. Player can skip the log by using the top right button on the log screen. Ending result screen will show the total result using the number difference from base remaining to new added number. How to Start Expedition Expedition Screen Expedition Task Assignment Screen Expedition Task In-progress Screen Expedition Result Log Screen Expedition Ending Screen List of Areas Please note: Gamatoto level does not affect the drop amount nor drop rate. The area however does affect the amount of average XP or catfood can be obtained. You also have to unlock last previous area before able to unlock later. For battle items drops, see this page for explanation. For Cat's Eye drop, see this page for explanation. Level Up Points Requirement How long it takes to reach max level in estimate? Should a player keep doing the latest stage to get the most exp/hour as possible then it takes an estimate 1450~1600 hours of expedition to reach max level 36 at worst or very rarely get 1.5 XP bonus, without using any power-ups and using the 6 hours task only which equals to 240 ~ 275 times of 6 hours task completion. It would take much less if a player able to keep cycling the 1 hour task repeatedly without much gap, got a lot of 1.5x bonus multiplier or used power-up(s). Expedition Helpers After each expedition, Gamatoto has a rare chance to meet fellow friend during expedition which joins after the expedition ends. These are called "Expedition helpers" and takes form of a li'l version of Gamatoto. Every helpers gives a small boost to drop rate of items in expedition. Helpers come with randomly generated names each. There is maximum number of helpers a player can only have and the player can not gain more until at least one dismissed. By tapping on the helpers in the field, you can find the details of the helper's name and effect description, how many other helper(s) with same effect and the dismiss button. Littered Catfood There is a chance for players to find a littered catfood cans in the field. By tapping it, the player will be given reward and extra option to watch online ads for more extra catfood. Expedition Tips * If you are not looking for certain power-ups, it is recommended to keep doing expedition on latest area to increase the Gamatoto's level quicker. * Save any expedition power-ups you got for later higher level and use it only at the start after a transformation phase point, example best is when you have leveled up to level 19 due to later new stages only have very small XP increment from previous. * Do not dismiss your helpers easily; the chance to find a helper is very rare already and dismissing one does not give you anything in return. Trivia * Gamatoto's appearance will change according his level. * Gamatoto was mentioned on Masked Cat description before it was released. * The battle field background changes depending on the actual time of day in your area. There are day, evening and night background for each phase. Gallery Gamatotolv1.jpg Gamatotolv3.jpg Gamatotolv6.jpg Gamatotolv10.png Gamatotolv14.png Gamatotolv19.png Gamatotolv24.png Gamatotolv30.png Gamatotolv36.jpg Category:Game Features